Untitled
by SharinganWarriorTribute
Summary: Here it is, Sakurarules. I couldn't think of a good title, so I left it untitled. What happens when Sasuke returns to the leaf village after slaying Itachi to find Naruto hokage and Sakura a med nin? will his love for Sakura win his fight of emotions?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke picked up his bloodied katana, looking down on his brother's corpse. He clutched his left shoulder, blood trickling past his fingers and down his black shirt. He clutched his brother's headband to his wound, trying not to stain it. His own headband was away in his weapon pouch. He released his grip for a moment, placing his brother's headband with his own, and the stench of iron overpowering him. He felt lightheaded for a moment, then, katana in one hand and his other on his wound, stumbled out of the Uchiha hideout into the dark.

-o-

Sasuke limped down the path, the village gates shifting and blurring in his distorted vision. His katana dragged behind him in the dirt, the once red tip now coated in dirt and sand. He managed to get through the gates, only to collapse with a sigh to the sandy earth.

The gate keeper leapt up, rushing to his side. He felt his pulse, a weak and slowing thing. He sounded the alarm, calling for a medical squad. One arrived after a few moments. The head ninja, a kunoichi, crouched beside the fallen nin. She blinked once and asked for assistance. The dying nin was carried off to the hospital.

-o-

When Sasuke groggily awoke, he was greeted by his old teammates arguing about paperwork. Naruto was wearing a red and white robe with a regular ninja headband instead of the Hokage's hat. Sakura was dressed in a clean hospital gown with her hair pulled back. Sasuke mumbled something like a groan and the two stopped. Naruto blinked while Sakura came to his side. She looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern filling her pale eyes.

"Do you feel any pain?" she asked. Sasuke nodded, bringing on a wave of fog to cover his thoughts.

"Where?" she asked.

"Everywhere…" he mumbled. Sakura sighed.

"You need to be more specific, Sasuke." She informed him, her voice serious.

"What? It hurts everywhere." He told her, eyes closed.

"Does it hurt more in one place than anywhere else?" she asked, picking up a clipboard and pen.

"My shoulder." He said, twitching his left shoulder, which of course brought a wave of pain to wash his senses. He swore lightly, receiving a glare from Sakura. Sasuke shifted, trying to sit up. Sakura lightly pushed him back down.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked groggily, struggling to remember what had happened. Naruto took a step forward.

"You appeared at the gate last week half-dead, dragging a katana. You fainted at the gate and Sakura and her medical squad brought you here. You've been unconscious for about a week." Naruto informed him. Sasuke blinked, laying his head against the clean white pillow. In a few moments he was asleep, his wounds slowly healing. Sakura motioned Naruto out of the room, closing the door behind her. The two then continued their argument on paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke awoke once again. The pain had mostly subsided, except in his shoulder and leg, where he had been wounded. His appetite had returned, and it seemed as if every waking moment he was eating. He had been in the hospital for a week since he had first awoken. Sasuke was just finishing another meal when Sakura came in. Sasuke hardly saw her when she wasn't in 'work mode'. She came to the left side of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke swallowed a bite of bread.

"Better." He said. He turned to her, ignoring the annoying speck of pain in the back of his mind.

"You are on the road to a full recovery, but you might be a little stiff for a while." She informed him, glancing at her clipboard. Sasuke sighed.

"That's good." He said.

"You should be able to leave the hospital in a few days, but you will have to come in every other day to make sure your wounds are fine. No missions for a while, I'm afraid." She said.

"You try telling that to Naruto…" he mumbled. Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry. He knows not to mess with me." She said. _I wonder how she got him to listen to her…_ He thought. _Maybe I don't wanna know… _Sakura chuckled.

"No, I didn't pummel him or anything." She said, apparently reading his expression. Sasuke shifted himself so that he was sitting up.

"Thank you Sakura. I really owe you one now." He said looking at his bandaged hands. Sakura smiled.

"You don't owe me anything." She told him. "It's my job." She finished. In a blur of motion Sasuke's lips met hers in a kiss. She blushed, her eyes open wide. Sasuke's raven eyes were closed as he pressed his lips to hers. A few heartbeats later their lips left, leaving Sakura a blushing, confused wreck. Sasuke smirked.

"I see that tactic still works." He said, chuckling lightly to himself.

"I'd hit you right now, but I'm not allowed to hit a patient." Sakura informed him, still blushing furiously.

"Go ahead." He said, almost taunting her.

"I would, but I would like to keep my job, thank you very much." She told him, sarcasm filling her voice. Sasuke smiled, producing a blush from Sakura.

"I have to go." She said, hurriedly picking up her things. She walked out the door, closing it a little too forcefully. Sasuke smiled.

A/N: Hope you all liked it! I never meant for it to turn into A SasuSaku fic, I just kind of typed it that way.' so don't be mad at me if you don't like SasuSaku.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sank into her desk chair, trying, with no avail, to calm her fluttering heart. She gasped for air, hands clenching the edge of her desk. She looked down at her chest rising and falling, inspecting her hospital garb. She wore a plain white hospital gown with her hair tied neatly into a ponytail at the top of her head. It was held there with her ninja headband. Around her neck she wore a necklace. On a silver chain, it was a crystal cherry blossom. She had received it as a gift from her mother. She got up from her chair, turning to look out the window at her back. Her gaze found the Hokage monument, the Hokage mansion and the village gates. She pictured Sasuke lying there, motionless and unconscious. Automatically her hand slipped to her lips, brushing the skin where Sasuke's lips had met hers. She blushed, shaking her head. _I must not show any weakness!_ She told her inner self. _Be strong. _She thought.

Sasuke sighed, lounging on his bed. His wounds were healing and they didn't pain him as much. He smirked, picturing Sakura's startled expression. _She hasn't changed that much, really._ He thought, a playful light dancing across his eyes. He closed his eyes with a sigh, leaning his head back against the pillows. He placed his hands on the back of his head, his elbows sticking out. His breathing slowed into a steady rhythm as he fell into the abyss known as sleep.

A/N: I know it's short. I'm sick. Leave me alone. I have to go blow my nose. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update anything, let alone this fic

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update anything, let alone this fic!" Don't kill me. Please. If you haven't noticed, I procrastinate a lot. I mean a lot. Especially with typing stories/fics. Well, enjoy!

Sasuke slept peacefully, his dreams dark and devoid of anything. Sakura spoke softly to Naruto outside the door.

"I know you're upset about everything that happened before and I know you keep getting hit with complaints from the other ninjas, but I can't let you hurt him! He's still recovering!" Naruto scowled.

"Remember, I have more authority over you." He informed her.

"Yes, but I still have a decent amount of power. I am a healer, and he is my patient, and if I say you can't see him, let alone beat him up, you have to listen to me. If you didn't, I'd hate to think what the other villagers would think." She said, smiling lightly. Naruto opened his mouth to reply then shut it again.

"Screw you." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." Naruto sighed.

"So how's he doing? Is he gonna live?" he asked. Sakura nodded, serious again.

"He should. He's going to be stiff, so no missions. But he should live. Please try and keep the villagers under control." She added. "I don't want to have a riot." Naruto nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid that most of them are still holding…that day against Sasuke." He said. Sakura looked away, absent-mindedly rubbing the back of her neck.

"I can't blame them, really." She said. Naruto nodded.

'They think that he doesn't deserve to be back in the village, seeing as he left to go to Orochimaru." Sakura nodded.

"I feel bad for him though. I mean, look at you. You got a second chance, and so did Gaara. I think he deserves a second chance, too." She said. Naruto nodded.

"One more chance. That's it." He said, meeting Sakura's green gaze. "I have to worry about the village." He said. She nodded.

"I know."

"One more chance." He said, and then he left.

A/N: Not much of a chapter, but at least I'm writing something! Please review! Sorry again for the lateness!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sasuke sat up, grimacing as his stiff muscles groaned at the movement. Sakura looked up from where she was placing his meal on the side table near the lamp. She smiled over at him.

"If you want, maybe you could go out into the courtyard for a bit. She said, nodding towards the window.

"Should I open the blinds?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Sure." He said, reaching over for the food. Sakura opened the blinds slowly, so as not to hurt Sasuke's eyes. He nodded again.

"Thanks." He took a gulp of water from the glass on the tray. "Would you accompany me on my walk today?" he asked Sakura, smirking as he ate a spoonful of soup. Sakura smiled.

"Sure." She said, blushing a bit. Sasuke nodded again.

"How is Naruto doing? When did he become Hokage?" He asked, finishing another spoonful of soup. Sakura turned around from the window, moving the small chair from the corner to beside the bed. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Naruto's doing pretty good. A bit stressed under the amount of paperwork, but that's to be expected from Naruto." She paused here, chuckling.

"He became Hokage, what, 2 months ago?" she mumbled to herself for a moment.

"Yes, two months ago." She sighed. Sasuke merely nodded in reply.

"How is Kakashi-Sensai doing?" He asked, finishing his bowl of soup.

"He's doing fine. He's been thinking of going back into the ANBU black ops again. If you want, I'll see if he and maybe Naruto can come and say hi." She said, smiling. Sasuke nodded.

"Sure. That sounds good." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Alright then. I have to go for a bit, I'll be back in about, two hours." She said. "Then we can for our walk." She said, getting up from her chair. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll see you later then."

To hours later, just as promised, Sakura came into Sasuke's room and helped him out of bed. He slid his feet into his worn sandals with a groan. His muscles were sore from staying in the same spot for so long. Sakura smiled at him and he growled lightly.

"That's not very nice, laughing at your patient." He said, laughing as well as he stretched, frowning. He worked feeling back into his numb body as he walked down the hallway accompanied by Sakura. He ignored the figures that huddled together, whispering and glancing at him as he walked down the hallways to the courtyard. Sakura smiled at him as she held open the door for him. He nodded.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he walked past. He stopped after a few paces, waiting for her to catch up. Sakura smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said. They walked past rows of carefully tended flowers to a bench under a shady tree. They stayed there for a bit, watching the butterflies or a twittering bird. But suddenly the peace was shattered when a nurse burst into the courtyard, frantic. "Sakura! Get Sasuke inside! There's a riot!"

A/N: Hope this longer chapter makes up for my lateness in updating!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy

A/N: Enjoy!

Sakura gasped, reaching over and grabbing Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke winced.

_When did she get so strong?!_ He thought. Sakura smiled.

"Hold on." She swung Sasuke over onto her back and carried him through the courtyard towards the other entrance. The sounds of the riot reached their ears, clear as the sky above them.

"Traitor!"

"Kill him while you can!"

"Don't trust him!" cries rang out, covering the street and the courtyard. Sakura grimaced and Sasuke cursed. She chose not to comment. She knew the villagers' words hurt him more than his stiff muscles. She hurried to unlock the door. How long until the villagers realized that Sasuke was within their reach? The door creaked loudly as it opened, and she could almost hear the villagers as they ran towards the door…_Focus!_ She told herself, shutting the door behind her, but not before she got a glimpse of the riot in the street. The villagers had hold of whatever they could use as a weapon: pipes and kunai, some even had shuriken. The police force was there, too, barricading the hospital's doors with shields and katanas. She hoped that they wouldn't have to call the ANBU black ops. Suddenly she thought of something. _The back door!_ (Note: She is referring to the front and back door of the hospital itself, not the courtyard.) She glanced back at Sasuke. He had seen the riot.

"Why don't you just give me to them? It would save a lot of lives and you wouldn't have to deal with more rioters." He said.

"That may be true, but as long as I'm living, not one of my patients will be sacrificed, to a riot or otherwise." She said, allowing Sasuke to slide off her back.

"I have to go warn the police and staff about the back door." She said, rushing Sasuke down a corridor.

"Here is your room." She said, unlocking the door. When she opened it she was greeted by Kakashi.

"Hello Kakashi." Sakura said, startled. Kakashi nodded.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, I have to go back up the police force." It was then that Sakura noticed that he was in his ANBU garb. He pulled his ANBU mask out of his weapons pouch.

"Go to the back door!" Sakura said. Kakashi blinked.

"Back door?"

"Yes! I fear that the rioters in the front are a distraction. I think they may be coming in through the back door!" Sakura said. Kakashi nodded.

"I see. Lead me there." He said. Sakura shook her head.

"I have to stay with Sasuke." She said. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not in a coma." He said.

"I can fight for myself, if need be." Sakura looked pained for a moment, torn between her many responsibilities. She sighed.

"Do not open the door for anyone." She said sternly, handing him her leg holster, which she always wore, tucked under her hospital garb. Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks." And the two were off.

A/N: Wow! Exactly the same length as last chapter! One full page of story with the second page of the authors note! You guys had better like this fic, seeing as I updated TWICE in two days! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Enjoy

A/N: Enjoy!

Sasuke stood in the hallway for a moment before going inside his room. He strode to the table at the foot of the bed. His old clothes lay there along with his katana. He changed quickly, strapping his sword to his back. He hesitated at the door, and then took off his sword. He found a pencil and paper and wrote a short note.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't say this to your face. _

_Thank you for everything that you have done for me._

_Please also tell Naruto that I said the same for him._

_Thank you for my final chance._

_I hope to use it well._

_-Sasuke_

He left the note with his sword on the table. He turned swiftly and walked out the door. He walked down the hallway without seeing anyone for a bit. When he ran into a nurse he smiled lightly and asked:

"Where is the back entrance?" he asked. The nurse looked startled for a moment, so he added.

"I have to go help Sakura." She nodded, and pointed him in the right direction. He thanked her and continued on his way. He thought he heard a commotion up ahead. He steeled himself, ready for anything. _Am I ready for this?_ He thought, unsure for a moment. He inhaled, stopping. He held his breath while counting; releasing his breath once he reached 15. He continued walking, sure that he was ready. He could clearly hear the sounds of fighting: Sakura had been right; the rioters out front had been just a diversion. He continued down the hallway, his face an ironic façade. He had worn this mask for years, but never had he felt so… anxious. He kept walking, the doors in sight. He paused for a moment at the doors and then threw them open. Sakura gasped, turning defensively. Kakashi glanced quickly over at the door. The rioters stopped, and time slowed for a few instants. Sasuke stepped forward, seemingly faster than the rioters and defenders around him. Then, with arms straight out and back, he launched himself into the sky: into the riot. He hung there for a brief instant, a silhouette against the sun.

And then,

he

Fell.

A/N: Hm. You thought this would be a simple romance story once they all fought off the rioters, right? You know you did! You thought wrong, my readers! I was actually planning a simple romance story…but then I thought of this… and I liked this idea better.

I was listening to RED's song, Already Over as I was writing the last bit. Actually, it was running through my head as I was writing this, and I listened to it as I edited it. I think this song really fits this chapter! I encourage you to listen to this song! If you want, listen to the song as you re-read/read the last paragraph.

Enough of my rambles!

**Thank you all so much!**


End file.
